Horse
Horses are an EPIC Adventurer's trusty companion who will help you in various ways as you play through EPIC RPG. Note: You can only have one horse partner in your adventures and cannot sell them. Commands rpg buy basic horse buys you a Tier 1 horse for 500 coins from the shop, you will get types other than special randomly rpg help horse gives an explanation on Horse Tiers, Breeding, Types and other miscellaneous information. rpg horse shows the current profile of your horse - in it are its Tier, Level, Boosts, and a list of other Horse Commands. rpg horse breeding @player breeds your horse with the horse of the mentioned player rpg horse race puts up your Horse for racing, with the top 3 winning some rewards. Requires a Tier V, VI or VII to participate. Races end every 2 hours on a set time regardless of when you joined, the race you join will be the race that is the closest to end based on the system time. Tier VI race: Rewards for second and third placers are lootbox while rewards for the first place can range from lootbox, +1 horse level, or Tier up to VII (10% chance). Note: If all top horses have the same level, then the order in which they place will be random. rpg horse tr(aining) levels up your horse at the cost of coins. The price will be shown upon a successful training or by referring to the amount shown in your horse's profile. Horse Breeding There are 8 Horse Tiers - Tier I, Tier II, Tier III, Tier IV, Tier V, Tier VI, Tier VII and Tier VIII Breeding two horses together will result in the loss and the birth of new horses for both players with new Horse Types, Horse Tiers and Horse Levels. The resulting Horse Types will be totally random and is unaffected by any variables. Do note, however, that while all types have an equal chance of appearing, Special is the only one where that chance is less. Note if you don't want to change your horse type in breed you can always buy horse token in epic shop with 4 epic coins if you have it in your inventory it will be used in next breed automaticly The new Horse Level, on the other hand, are affected by both their parent's levels by taking the average of parent's average level of horse if average horse level, not integer it will rounded to bigger or lower by randomize (Horse A Level + Horse B Level)/2 = Average If Horse A-Level = 5, and Horse B Level = 9 Ex: (5+9)/2=7 (6+9)/2=7.5 => (7 or 8) Thus, either/both new horses can be, level 7 or level 8 For the Horse Tiers, it is not guaranteed to advance to a higher tier upon breeding (Tier I excluded) and may require multiple attempts at breeding before you succeed. On that note, be warned that it is best if both horses are of the same tier before the players choose to breed else one horse may result to a loss in tiers as the way breeding works is: Tier I + Tier I~VI = Tier II Tier II + Tier II~VI = Tier II~III Tier III + Tier III~VI = Tier III~IV Tier IV + Tier IV~VI = Tier IV~V Tier V + Tier V~VI = Tier V~VI Tier VI + Tier VI = Tier VI~VII Tier VII + Tier VII = Tier VII~VIII Tier VIII + Tier VIII = Tier VIII Horse Types and Boosts Below are the percentage boost per horse level depending on horse type and tier. Defender boosting your overall Defense, Strong your Attack, Tank your HP, Special the amount of Coins and Exp you gain from Epic Quests, and Golden the amount of coins you gain from Hunts and Adventures Defender & Strong Tier I = 0.20% per horse lvl Tier II = 0.24% per horse lvl Tier III = 0.28% per horse lvl Tier IV = 0.32% per horse lvl Tier V = 0.36% per horse lvl Tier VI = 0.40% per horse lvl Tier VII = 0.44% per horse lvl Tier VIII = 0.48% per horse lvl Tank & Special Tier I = 0.10% per horse lvl Tier II = 0.12% per horse lvl Tier III = 0.14% per horse lvl Tier IV = 0.16% per horse lvl Tier V = 0.18% per horse lvl Tier VI = 0.20% per horse lvl Tier VII = 0.22% per horse lvl Tier VIII = 0.24% per horse lvl Golden Tier I = 0.5% per horse lvl Tier II = 0.6% per horse lvl Tier III = 0.7% per horse lvl Tier IV = 0.8% per horse lvl Tier V = 0.9% per horse lvl Tier VI = 1% per horse lvl Tier VII = 1.1% per horse lvl Tier VIII = 1.2% per horse lvl Considering the above, the following is the boost based on horse type and tier at maximum horse level - level 50 Defender & Strong Tier I = 10% Tier II = 12% Tier III = 14% Tier IV = 16% Tier V = 18% Tier VI = 20% Tier VII = 22% Tier VIII = 24% Tank & Special Tier I = 5% Tier II = 6% Tier III = 7% Tier IV = 8% Tier V = 9% Tier VI = 10% Tier VII = 11% Tier VIII = 12% Golden Tier I = 25% Tier II = 30% Tier III = 35% Tier IV = 40% Tier V = 45% Tier VI = 50% Tier VII = 55% Tier VIII = 60% Note: The formula for horse training is 1.2×Horse Level^5+14×Horse Level^4 with the total cost to reach level 50 being 3,772,458,760 coins. Horse Tier Boosts Tier I = None Tier II = 5% extra daily and weekly coins Tier III = 10% extra daily and weekly coins Tier IV = 20% extra daily and weekly coins, Invulnerability (Hunts and Adventures) Tier V = 30% extra daily and weekly coins, Invulnerability (Hunts and Adventures), 20% extra chance to drop lootboxes Tier VI = 45% extra daily and weekly coins, Invulnerability (Hunts and Adventures), 50% extra chance to drop lootboxes, keys are not needed in dungeon Tier VII = 60% extra daily and weekly coins, Invulnerability (Hunts and Adventures), 2x chance to drop lootboxes, keys are not needed in dungeon, 1.2x chance to drop monster loot Tier VIII = 80% extra daily and weekly coins, Invulnerability (Hunts and Adventures), 3x chance to drop lootboxes, keys are not needed in dungeon, 1.5x chance to drop monster loot, better enchantments Notes: Invulnerability means that you won't die from Hunts and Adventures - if the damage you received is supposed to kill you, your horse will save you and escape, leaving you with 1 HP; however, you won't be getting anything as you have failed to defeat the monster. Tooltip for horse saves: Your horse saves you before the enemy kills you Keys are not needed in dungeon means that the master of the horse can enter a dungeon even if they do not have the corresponding key in their inventory. It doesn't mean that both players can enter the dungeon without a key, unless both players have at least a T6 horse. Category:Commands